Bleach Meets Naruto
by TheJokerHinamoriAmu
Summary: This is my story of how the Bleach characters meet the characters from Naruto. Sorry, I'm on hiatus because of writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. Review and rate please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I give the credit of the characters to Tite Kubo (The genius behind Bleach) and **_Masashi Kishimoto (The genius behind Naruto)_

Chapter 1

**Naruto**

It was a normal day in the Village Hidden In The Leaves (Konohagakaru) with the ninjas training to hone their skills. Neji and Hinata Hyuuga were practicing with their Kekki Genkai against Shikamaru Nara, the shadow king, and Kiba Inuzuka. Each of the four ninja were giving their all while the others took a five minute break. Sakura Haruno was healing the injuries inflicted n Naruto Uzamaki. Kakashi Hatake was supervising them because all of the other Jonin were on missions. Yep, it was a very normal day in the peacful village.

"Time for lunch!" Called the Copycat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Everyone relaxed and went to the ramen stand.

At Ichiraku's Naruto was slurping through three bowls of ramen like he had never eaten before. Choji was the only other one who was eating just like him but he wasn't as crazy as Naruto was. Kakashi was already done and he had already put his mask back over his mouth. Sakura was still trying to figure out what he looked like without the mask but it wasn't going to work. Neji and Shikamaru were talking about different Justus, not paying attention to everyone else. It was really a normal day seeing everyone just chilling before getting a new mission.

**Bleach**

Meanwhile in the Seireiti, the Head Captain had called a Captain's meeting to brief the Captains from the last battle they had. Yamamoto had started a new subject to tell the Captains about.

"There has been numerous reports of Hollow activity in a village called Konohagakaru and I will be sending some of you to go with Kurosaki Ichigo." The Sou-taicho had said.

Ichigo with his ever present scowl on his face stepped from where he was with Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime and the former captain of the 2nd division Shihoin Yoruichi sitting behind him.

"Those who are going are Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toshiro and SoiFon." Sou-taicho said and with that the group went to the Senkaimon to leave. Kurotsuchi Mayuri opened it and they went on their merry way.

When they finally got there they landed with a huge crash and as they landed a bright light flashed. Ichigo and Ikkaku were the only two who didn't get knocked out from falling hard. It took the rest of them to start coming to and Orihime blushed as she woke up, seeing Rangiku's head on her large chest.

"M-matsumoto-san?" She studdered and blushed. "You're on top of me…"

Rangiku blushed and got up off of her. "Sorry. Taicho, you awake?" She asked and Toshiro grunted, pushing Ishida off of him.

Yoruichi smiked, seeing SoiFon on her own chest and picked her off of herself. "SoiFon, you up?" She asked and the stoic second division captain blushed bright red and stood up.

"So, what do we do now?" Ichigo asked as the rest of them woke up.

**Naruto**  
><span>_<span>  
>In Konoha the Hokage, Tsunade saw a bright light that came to the forest right outside of the peacful village and in the forest the group that were just sent from the Seireiti had landed hard on the ground.<p>

"Bring me Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee." Tsunade said and the ANBU that was in her office left to get them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>In the village Naruto and his friends were called by the fifth Hokage to go investigate a bright flash of light that came from outside of the village. Naruto being the arrogent idiot he was had to say something about it being stupid and Tsunade sent him flying out of the window from her office. The others left the office and grabbed Naruto on the way out of the village.<p>

"When will you ever learn?" Kiba asked and shook his head at the blonde loudmouth.

They hopped from tree to tree with the exception of Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno who were walking. Those in the trees were back-up. The two ninjas on the ground were on high guard and watching everything, looking for enemy ninja or anything dangerous.

As the ninjas neared the ones from the Seireiti Shikamaru sighed softly and stepped in front of Sakura and the ones in the trees surrounded the group of twelve that were unknown by the ninja of Konoha.

"Are you enemies?" Sakura asked and the small white haired shinigami stepped forward.

"That depends, are you enemies?" Toshiro answered her as he eyed the two ninjas in front of him. His aura was icy which made everyone a bit cold.

The ninja were on high guard as they watched the strange people in their strange garb and some of them jumped out of the trees. A blonde haired boy jumped behind the group and the two with no pupils took the sides of the small group.

"We come wanting no harm." The mousy orange haired girl said as she looked at those in front of her.

The others from the shy girls group stared at each of the ninjas, also on guard just in case they were to attack. Each of the ninja held at least one kunai knife in their hand as the others held their weapons, but not drawing them out just yet. Everyone seemed to be on edge as they eyed each other.

Uryuu pulled out his bow and shot quite a few arrows above where the ninja were, destroying something unkown to the ninja. The pupilless male ninja threw a kunai at him and he dodged.

"Why did you shoot at Shikamaru?" The blonde one asked and Uryuu fixed his glasses.

"Not at your friend, a Hollow, you should be lucky we found it or you would've been in danger." Uryuu said and put his bow away.

Naruto was muttering under his breath saying a lof of choice words. Sakura went and knocked him upside his head and he shut up. Hinata, the calmest one just looked at the strange people in front of them and her cousin, Neji just sighed and walked towards the village. Shikamaru was next to him, walking with his hands behind his head. Kiba had jumped out of the trees as Naruto kept glaring at Uryuu. Sakura dragged him towards the village and smiled at them cautiously.

"Come to the village with us, the Hokage will want to meet you." Sakura said and tthey followed.

Ikkaku was talking to Yumichika, complaining that Uryuu had killed the Hollow, not letting Ikkaku get it. Orihime and Rangiku were talking about different foods that Orihime would like her to try, ignoring the grimances that Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro and Rukia were giving, hearing the strange foods. Uryuu was talking to Yoruichi and the short, female captain, SoiFon about different training methods. Ten minutes had passed as they neared the gates on the village and they all walked in.

The Hokage was standing at the gate, wondering what naruto and his friend had found. She saw the twelve strange people and stepped in front of them. Yoruichi and SoiFon met her a few feet away from the group and explained what they were doing. Tsunade was interested by their words and inquired about the hollows and other races. Each of them looked at the other group and Naruto broke the scilence, hating how quitet it got.

"We should introduce ourselves." He exclaimed and Orihime smiled in agreement.

Tsunade had led all of them to the training grounds to introduce each of them and the ninjas decided to go first. But before that happend there were others that joined the group at the training grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so excited that I got my first review! Thanks so much for reading this everyone. ^_^ This chapter is kind of long and I hope it's to everyone's liking. Don't forget to rate and review, thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

After they had gotten acuainted with each other Izuru sat down and gave Rangiku a bored expression. The expression he had given sparked an idea in the robust, strayberry blonde's minde; training together.

"Let's train you guys! It'll be a ton of fun!" She said and Yorurichi had to agree with her.

"Alright." Ichigo said and the shinigami at soul candy.

To the shinigamis' surprise, the ninja could see them and they looked a bit surprised themselves. Ichigo put his right hand on his zanpakuto's hilt and all the shinigami got ready to draw their zanpakutos.

"I'll pair you guys up with each other, just no killing." Tsunade said and a few more ninjas had walked onto the training grounds. "Inoue vs. Haruno, Kurosaki vs. Nara, Kira vs. Tenten, SoiFon vs. Lee, Shihōin vs. Hatake, Hitsugaya vs. Uzamaki, Madarame vs. Inuzuka, Ayasegawa vs. Aburame, Matsumoto vs. Yamanaka, Abarai vs. Chouji, Ishida vs. Hyuuga Hinata, and finally Kuchiki vs. Hyuuga Neji. Pair up and go one pair at a time."

Sakura grabbed Orihime's hand and made their way to the center of the training grounds and the others sat down to watch. Orihime, the pacifist, looked at Sakura timidly and smiled gently.

The pinkette ran at the beautiful, robust, orange haired, Orihime with a kunai and Orihime called out 'Santen Kesshun, I reject," creating a triangular shield to protect herself. Sakura went at Inoue with a fist, trying to break Orihime's sheild and Orihime reluctantly knocked her back with the sheild. Sakura kept going at her and Orihime used her karate skills, that her friend Tatsuki taught her, and knocked the girl to the ground. Orihime said she was done and started to heal the bruised up Sakura with her Soten Kisshun.

Tsunade smiled. "Good job you two. Very interesting powers Inoue-san." She said and pushed the half sleeping Shikamaru to wake him up.

"this is so annoying." Shikamaru muttered and met Ichigo in the center of the training grounds. "Let's get this over with."

Ichigo nodded and drew his zanpakuto, Zangetsu and smirked. He charged at Shikamaru, quicker than expected and slashed at him, only to be blocked by a kunai and thrown back. Ichigo decided to stop playing around and released his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo called as he slashed his sword at Shikamaru. Red and black reiatsu emmitted from the sword adn actually sliced Shikamaru's skin. "Too slow."

Shikamaru used Kagemane no Jutsu and captured Ichigo i it, immobilizing the substitute shinigai. Ichigo was forced to make weird faces because Shikamaru thought that it would be amusing to him. Ichigo saw an opening to actuvate his hollow mask and broke out of the jutsu. The change in reiatsu was so drastic that it immobilized Shikamaru long enough for Ichigo to use his Getsuga Tensho and knocked Shikamaru out.

Naruto looked at Ichigo in surprise and yelled out that he could've killed Shikamaru.

"When training you attack your opponent with the intent to kill." Yumichika calmly replied. "Don't worry, Inoue-san can heal him."

Lo and behold, Orihime started to heal him and he woke up about a minute after she was done.

"Damn, that was unexpected, what a pain..." Shikamaru said and gave a small laugh and a smirk.

"Ayasegawa-san is right, train like you are really in battle." Tsunade told the ninja and smiled at Yumichika.

Izuru looked at Rangiku and she smiled as he drew his zanpakuto. Tenten decided to use her Kusari-Gama to fight this quiet and deppressed looking shinigami. Izuru knew it'd be easy to use Wabisuke's power against this girl.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke." He stated calmly and his sword changed to look more like a straight edged hook. The ninja looked at him, curious of hi abilities and he stood there, waiting with his sword, ready for her to come at him with her with her scyth-like weapon.

Tenten charged at him quickly and he dodged her attack quickly and he breifly let a smirk play on his lips. Sh threw kunai and ninja stars at him but he kept dodging them quite easily.

"Hado number 33, Sokatsui." Izuru said and a burst of blue spiritual energy flew at Tenten, hitting her arms, practically burning them with his Kido.

Tenten went at him agaiin and this hime he actually used his zanpakuto to block her attack. it doubled the weight of the scyth every time she hit Wabiskuke. Soon enough she was immobile because her weapon was too heavy and and it pulled her down to the ground. "Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro." He said calmly and rendered her completely immobile.

"Shit." Tenten muttered under her breath. Kira started to heal her and he smiled kindly.

"You did good, shinigami have unexpected powers, you never know what shinigami are capable of." He said and had her sit down.

"SoiFon, you're up and hand me Suzumebachi." Yoruichi said and SoiFon did so. SoiFon went to the middle of the training grounds and took her stance, calculating how strong her opponent was physically. Lee had been doing the same thing and he smiled at her, hoping it would be a challenge.

"It'll make this quick." SoiFon said to herself and took off her captain's haori. Her shikausho's top was a halter, showing her sholders and she looked at the bushy browed ninja, already knowin gthe outcome.

SoiFon activated her shunk ability right away and smiled at Yoruichi who smiled back. She started to move so fast that it looked like there were clones of her, surprising Lee. Rock Lee took offhis leg weights to try and get up to SoiFon's speed. He went and leaped into the air and tried to uses his Konoha whirlwind attack, only to have his leg caught by SoiFon and flipped onto his back.

"The Power of Youth burns strong in you shinigami." Lee said with a smile and got up close enough to land a punch to SoiFon, hurting her slightly.

She smirked at his determination and drew a triangle in the air. "Bakudo number 30, Shiotsu Sansen." She said and pinned him to a tree. "Good job, you just need to be faster and stronger to stand a chance against the nibantaitaicho SoiFon. The leader of the Seireiti's stealth force."

Yoruichi smiled. "My little bee is strong and fast. She learned from me. SoiFon is so adorable when she gets annoyed." Yoruichi said.

Rock Lee walked up to Soifon and bowed to the captain of the Second Division and bowed. "I would be very greatful if you cold teach me some moves. If I can't get them I'll do a hundred push-ups, then run 500 laps around the village and if I can't do that I'll do 200 squats and 600-"

Sakura shoved her hand in front of him and covered his mouth. "She gets it Bushy Brow!"

He shut up and sat down as the dark skinned, cat-like Yoruichi and Kakashi made their way to the middle of the training grounds.

"After seeing your friends, I am right to assume that you also will be a tough opponent." Kakashi said calmly and started to do hand signs quickly. "Suiton: Great Waterfall jutsu."

After he said that Yoruichi smirked and shunpoed behind him, hitting him at the knees to knock him on the ground. Kakashi pulled his mask down to reveal his Sharingan to see if he could copy her movements. He was able to see her move but he couldn't catch her. She had taken his ninja stars from him and threw them at him. Yoruichi thought she got him but there was a puff of smoke and there was a log in his place. Yoruichi smirked and appeared behind him, restraining him and smiling.

"Not fast enough." Yoruichi told him and smiled triumphantly. "I think this means that I win."

The dark skinned girl untied him and sat down. "You're good." Kakashi said and pulled out his book and started to read again.

Toshiro walked out drawing his zanpakuto, meeting Naruto in the middle of the training grounds. "I'll use only my shikai, just be careful, Hyorinmaru freezes whatever he touches."

"I'm pretty strong myself!" Naruto retorted and smirked.

Naruto ran at the stoic white haired captain with his rasengan. He was planning to hit Toshiro in the stomach and Toshiro blocked it with his zanpakuto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and thirty clones appeared, surrounding Hitsugaya. "A _kid_ like you can't beat the future Hokage!"

The temperature plummeted to about five below as Toshiro growled out, "Who are you calling a kid? Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyoruinmaru!"

Toshiro slashed the air around him and a Chinese ice dragon appeared, connected to the tip of his zanpakuto, destroying every one of the shadow clones. It was very obvious that the young captain was pissed at the blonde haired ninja but he wasn't going to kill him, just yet. Toshiro had entangled Naruto with the chain of his zanpakuto, immobilizing him. He got control and let his surroundings heat up a bit.

"I am no kid, I've lived much longer than your puny mind can wrap around." He said and sat back down.

"TAICHO!" Matsumoto yelled. "Don't try to kill him." She told him and messed up his gravity defying hair, pissing him off a little bit. "We are just sparring so we don't have to kill our opponents." She smiled and gave him some green tea, making him calm down a bit.

"Finally it's my turn!" Ikkaku said and stepped into the middle of the feild, ready to take on Kiba. "Ready to have fun?"

Kiba nodded and got on all fours. Ikkaku drew his zanpakuto to block the ninja. Kiba lunged towards him and almost knocked Ikkaku off of his balance but Ikkaku knocked him back.

"Grow, Hozukimaru!" He yelled and his zanpakuto turned into a staff with a blade at the end of it.

Ikkaku knocked Kiba to the ground with the wooden part and put the blade at the dog-like ninja's neck. He seemed bored with how quick the match was and sat back down.

"Damn, you won." Kiba said under his breath. He acknowledge that Shino was going next so he told him not to take it easy.

Yumichika smirked and drew his zanpakuto. "What's your power?"

"I control insects." Shino answered and put up his bug sheild.

The fifth seat of the eleventh division grimmanced as he broke the shield with his zanpakuto. Shino sent bugs to attack a disgusted Yumichika.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." He said and is sword split into four identical blades and knocked them back. After immobilizing Shino he sat next to Ikkaku calmly.

"You guys are kicking our asses..." Naruto complained.

"Shut up, they are just stronger." Sakura said and hit Naruto again.

"You're gonna give me brain damage!" Naruto shouted.

That little shout made all of the shinigami laugh for a minute. The ninja laughed at him too, which pissed off Naruot even more.

"Matsumoto, you're up." Toshiro said and she stopped talking with Ino. He shook his head with a small giggle.

Rangiku looked at Ino and drew her zanpakuto. Ino got ready to attack and Rangiku distracted her by complimenting her hair.

"Growl, Haineko." Matsumoto said and her blade turned to ash. "Neko Rinbu."

She started to cut up Ino, who us inside the zanpakuto's ash blades and Ino caught Rangiku in her chakra rope. Ino threw kunai at Rangiku and actually injured her. Matsumoto shook it off and used Bakudo number 62, Hyapporankan, which made Ino completely immobile.

"Good aim Ino-chan." Rangiku said. "You actually cut me, nice." Rangiku smiled and sat down. She let Ino go and Ino sat next to her.

"You too." Ino prelied, looking at her injuries. "You shinigami are strong."

"I'm up." Renji said and smiled.

Choji didn't move and he looked at them. "I just wanna eat."

Renji sighed and tried to move him but it didn't work so he sat back down, knowing that he wouldn't get a chance to fight. "Geeze, I was looking forward to it too..." The red haired shinigami complained.

"Shut up! There's something comming!" Toshiro told him sternly. "It might be a group of menos, or maybe the arrancar who weren't killed."

"I think it's both arrancar and menos." Rangiku mused and everyone got ready to fight. "Growl, Haineko."

"Grow, Hozokimaru!" Ikkaku commanded.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." SoiFon said.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke." Izuru stated calmly.

Matsumoto was right, but there were two arrancar and about ten menos.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled as the Hyuugas activated their Byakugan.

Each of the ninjas got into positions, a little nervous because of how strong the shinigami were.

**AHHHHH! The dreaded cliffie! I'll update as soon as possible for the next chapter. Please review, if I don't get at least one new review I won't update as quickly as I could. **

**Toshiro: Why do I have to be stuck with a bunch of annoying people?  
>Me: Because I say so Shiro-kun, nya!<br>Toshiro: Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!  
>Me: *Shunpos away with Hitsugaya chasing me*<strong>

**Lol, I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! I'm so excited to where it's going. I hope you keep following the story. The story lines are in Shippuden and after the Winter War in Bleach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Naruto was on high guard, wondering how strong these things were. He thought that since Ichigo's group was strong he should go into his Sage Mode so that he could help them. A cero came out of nowhere, almost hitting Yoruichi. She looked and saw a bunch of menos trying to surround them and two arrancar. One of them had two long black pony tails and the other had short dirty blonde hair. Orihime shuddered, knowing who they were and sheilded herself and the others near her.<p>

The arrancar with the black pony tails, Loly Aivirrne, smirked when she saw the timid orange haired human. The other arrancar, Menoly Mallia, looked at everyone and took her stance to shoot her bala.

"That little bitch is mine!" Loly yelled, looking at Orihime with a bloodlust showing in her expression.

"Rukia, Ichigo, Haruno, Aburame, protect Inoue!" Yoruichi and Tsunade ordered and they stood around her, making sure that the arrancar couldn't hurt Orihime.

Another cero came at them and Naruto tried to block it. He got hit but he was still standing. Naruto pulled out a kuani and attacked a menos then jumped back to the ground. The black haired arrancar growled and used her cero to try to hit the blonde haired ninja but he got out of the way fast enough to not get hit, couldn't say the same for Chouji who was standing behind Naruto.

"Ino, use your chakra rope and mind disturbance jutsu!" Shikamaru ordered and she did so to Menoly and Loly, making them shoot ceros at eachother. Shikamaru used his Kagekubi Shibari no Jutsu to strangle them. Renji and Kakashi finished Menoly off as Loly was stuggling to get out of it.

Some of the ninja teamed up with the Shinigami to defeat the menos. The others were distracting Loly for Izuru to come in with the kill. He showed no emotion as she fell to her knees and he put his zanpakuto at her neck.

"Please, don't kill me!" Loly begged and Izuru shook his head.

"A warrior does not beg for their life little girl." He stated as Uryuu destroyed a menos with Rangiku. Kira then pulled up and decapitated her mercilessly.

This action unnerved the ninja and looked at him a bit scared.

He spoke again. "Farewell arrancar."

The shinigami sheathed their zanpakuto when they saw that the disturbance was gone. The ninja stood there, a bit nervous but shook it off after a second more.

"That was so cool!" Narto screamed and jumped around, ignoring his injuries from the bala and cero that had brushed him a little. "You guys are amazing! I wanna show you how strong I am!"

Tsunade and Sakura giggled at the hyperactive ninja as they started to heal some of them already.

"Is the sixth Espada dead?" Renji asked Ichigo and the orange haired shinigami shrugged. This question made the shinigami weary and Toshiro furrowed his brows in frustration trying to figure out how the arrancars weren't all dead.

"Damn, that actually hurt." Ino said, looking at her injuries.

Ichigo looked at the timid Orihime and mussed her hair, making her blush a bit.

"We should get some food and find a hotel or something." Yoruichi said and looked at Tsunade, waiting for the shinigami to return to their gigais.

"Wow, you guys are much stronger than I anticipated." Kakashi said, while returning to read his favorite book. "Let's get ramen and bring it back here for a picinic."

Naruto nodded and ran to the ramen stand excitedly and Kakashi followed, leaving everyone else waiting for them.

"Are there hot spirngs?" Yoruichi asked and Sakura nodded happily.

"So, how did you guys get so strong?" Naruto asked when he got back with Kakashi and the dozens of bowls of ramen. The knuclehead ninja started to stuff his face with ramen rather quickly and Yumichika grimanced, seeing the noodles hang from Naruto's mouth.

"Battles and training." SoiFon answered simply.

After Naruto was done with his third bowl he looked at Toshiro and spoke with his mouth full. "So kid, you're a captain? How does a shrimp like you become a captain when there are a lot of other strong people?"

The temperature plummetted quickly as the others finished their ramen and backed away from the pissed off white haired shinigami. Naruto saw this and backed away a bit, noticing frost covering the ground around him. SoiFon looked at toshiro, hoping that he wouldn't kill the kid and blowing the chances of finishing their mission without being reprimanded. Toshiro was ready to kick Naruto's ass but he stayed still, knowing that he would get in trouble if he did anything to kill a human.

"He is a captain because he's really strong and lethal. Also he's absolutly adorable when he's serious." Rangiku said and mussed her captain's snow white hair. Hitsugaya glared at being called cute and having his hair messed up.

A vein popped in his head and he started to yell. "MATSUMOTO! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME CUTE AGAIN!" He screamed at her and Rangiku smiled at him.

"Shiro-kun, it's because you are." She replied. Toshiro pushed her away from him and Ichigo put a gentle hand on his shoulder and handed him a cup of green tea to calm him down.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you Matsumoto." Toshiro said through gritted teath and calmed down, drinking his tea. The temperature returned to normal and the others moved back to their seats.

The temperature drop was noticed by two more ninja who started walking towards them. They were the sand ninja, Gaara and Temari. "My, my, what do we have here?" Temari asked and looked at the captain that was pissed off about a minute ago.

"Temari-chan, Gaara-san, these are our new friends." Kakashi answered and smiled under his mask.

"Yo." Ichigo said with a small smirk. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and this is Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki Rukia, SoiFon, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Yoruichi, and Kira Izuru." He told them, motioning to each one as he called off their names.

"So what kind of shinobi are you?" Temari asked.

"Not shinobi, human, Quincy and the rest are shinigami." Ikkaku replied in a bored tone between eating the rest of the ramen, the only one left eating I must add.

"We still need to find somewhere to sleep you guys." Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki-kun is right." Orihime said with a smile and she bowed at the ninja with a bright smile.

"Tsunade-obachan, are there rooms open in the hotel?" Naruto asked and he got hit upside the head again, this time by Tsunade.

"Yes but will you stop calling me Obachan?" She said and threw him against a tree with another punch that landed in the middle of his torso.

"These people are violent to one another..." Orihime said timidly and healed Naruto quickly. Ichigo agreed silently with her, not wanting to upset them at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Why am I always getting beat up?<br>Me: Because you say stupid stuff that gets you hurt by Tsunade and Sakura, you should've learned by now but you haven't yet.  
>Naruto: Shut up.<strong>

**I'm so excited about this, I'll be updating as soon as I can if I get another review. Thanks for reading and don't forget to give me some constructive critisism. I hope y'all are liking it so far and I hope that it is to everyone's expectations of this fanfic. I might be writing another fanfic, maybe Bleach and Harry Potter, haven't givin it much thought yet, oh well. Thanks again**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! I'm so excited to where it's going. I hope you keep following the story and that you like it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The ninjas showed Ichigo and his friends to the hotel and they started to get settled in. Uryuu was the only one out of Ichigo's friends who just picked a bed and went back to the lobby of the hotel where the ninja were waiting. He was talking with Temari about their weapons and the sand ninja was telling him about how her giant fan works in battle. Uryuu listened then told her about how his bow and arrows work. To Gaara, this was very boring so he turned to talk to Naruto who was going on and on with Lee about how they are going to show the Shinigami how strong they are.<p>

In the lobby the ninjas and Uryuu could hear the guys arguing over who gets what bed.

"Geeze, they are obnoxious." Ino commented to Sakura who gave a slight giggle.

The arguing was comming from Ikkaku, Renji and Ichigo. Toshiro was yelling at them to shut up but they weren't listening to him. Yumichika and Izuru had just taken the beds while those four were yelling back and forth at each other. After a few minutes the two quiet ones in the guys room started to leave the room.

"This incessant yelling is absolutly disgusting." Yumichika muttered to himself then he called out to the guys in the room, "Come on out when you oafs are done yelling at each other."

Toshiro left the room after making the guys almost freeze into popsicles. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stood against the wall, waiting for the guys to come out of their room. They came out about ten minutes later, still arguing.

The girl's room was much different because Yoruichi took it upon herself to assign beds and the girls didn't argue because they didn't really mind. They came out of their room to see Toshiro waiting for the guys who were still arguing and Rukia pounded on the door.

"Stop your damn arguing and let's go!" She yelled at them and dragged Ichigo out of the room. Renji followed, laughing at how Ichigo was struggling to be let go. Ikkaku punched Ichigo which made the yelling start once more.

"Will you idiots shut the hell up?" Toshiro yelled at them. Naruto went up to them with a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at kid?" Ikkaku said to him and the blonde haired ninja shook his head.

Once they finally got to the lobby Temari looked up from her conversation to see them. "Will you guys ever stop your yelling?" She asked.

"They won't." Toshiro retorted. "I'm already sick of being around these idiots..."

Orihime was jumping up and down trying to get everyone's attention. After a few minutes they all looked at the hyper orange haired girl, waiting for her to speak. "I have an idea, let's go to the hot springs!"

They agreed with her and Matsumoto hugged her, smothering Orihime with her own huge chest. As they reached the hot springs they went to the changing rooms to get into bathing suits so that they could talk to each other.

"We should play truth or dare." Sakura said and giggled.

"We can do that tomarrow Haruno-san." Yoruichi and Tsunade told her and the pinkette sighed, dejected but perked up as she walked into the huge hot spring room with the guys in there.

"Kiba, Ichigo, Neji, Ikkaku and Shikamaru, you wanna race?" Naruto asked and Toshiro looked up at Naruto.

"You shouldn't run on the deck of the springs." Toshiro told him and Naruto smiled.

"I know that, I mean running on the water." Naruto replied.

The Bleach characters looked confused and watched, waiting for them to start running on the water. Naruto and Kiba focused their chakra to their feet to be able to stand on the water. Orihime gaped at them, surprised that they could stand on the water.

"Ready, set, go." Neji said and layed back in the water and everyone else followed except for Naruto and Kiba, who were running around the large spring. "They don't know how to relax."

"I know." Sakura said and looked at Shikamaru who was almost asleep in the water. "And this one can't stay awake."

"This is actually relaxing, even with two people running around on top of the water like childern." Toshiro murmered and sighed.

Yoruichi splashed SoiFon playfully just for fun and it started a splashing war in the hot spring to Toshiro's annoyance. He got splashed in the face by Matsumoto by accident and she hid behind Neji, who also was annoyed by the splashing war. Ichigo and Renji were splashing each other like little kids and Orihime dodged, grabbing Hinata so she didn't get splashed either. SoiFon splashed Yoruichi back but only to get splashed in the face by a bunch of people.

"Can't you act your age?" Neji growled through his teeth as he blocked a splash that came towards him.

"Can you not act your age?" Naruto retorted as he splashed at Neji again.

Everyone was splashing around, acting like little kids except for Neji, Toshiro, SoiFon and Shikamaru who were just actually trying relax. Even Tsunade was acting like a little kid. Toshiro made the temperature plummet and the water in the hot spring started to freeze a little. Everyone who was in the hot spring jumped out except for Shikamaru, who was asleep.

"Grow up and stop splashing in here. You go to a hot spring to relax, not act like a little kid." Toshiro told them sternly, like he was reprimanding his division after not doing something they should have done.

"Wh-why don't we go back to the hotel for the night, before Hitsugaya-sama freezes us." Orihime said gently and wrapped herself in a towel, trying to warm up.

Some of the others followed suit while Naruto put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder, not the safest thing to do after pissing him off. Toshiro grabbed his hand tightly and threw him against Tsunade to get him away from himself. Rangiku pulled Toshiro close to her and hugged him, trying to calm him down, almost suffocating him with her chest. He calmed down once he got into the room in between the girls' and guys' rooms that Yoruichi got for meetings between them. He started to brew some green tea for whoever wanted it. Toshiro knew he wanted some before bed.

Yumichika joined Toshiro after his shower and sat down quietly, seeing SoiFon sipping some tea and Izuru preparing a cup for himself and Uryuu. "Well this was interesting." Yumichika said with an awkward smile. "Thanks for the tea Hitsugaya-taicho." He said and got a cup for himself.

Everyone else was getting ready for bed and the five were sitting and relaxing with tea. It was finally quiet for them. After an hour or so everyone but Toshiro and SoiFon went to bed.

"We should go on patrol after this." Toshiro said and pulled out some paper to write a report to the Head Captain. "But first we should start writing the report."

They started it in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Fifth chapter done! I kinda thought that it was a bit funny how they got into a splash war. Please review, remember, if I don't get at least one review I won't update. ^_^ I'm glad that you all are reading this story though. I'm really excited that it's actually moving pretty quick.<strong>

**Yumichika: You had them ruin my hair!  
>Me: You shouldn't have joined in and splashed Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku, knowing how competative they are.<br>Yumichika: Shut up and fix my hair already!  
>Me: Okay, okay. *starts brushing out his hair as he hums happily* -to self- He's a strange one isn't he?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Onto the sixth chapter, yay! I'm so excited about this. Thank you all for your reviews and ideas that you've given to me, its made me smile every time I read one of your guys' reviews. There will be more action to come and I hope that you will enjoy it! ^_^ I can't contain myself, I'm so excited and proud that people have been liking my story, thank you for your reviews and I hope to see more reviews in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto, if I did Aizen would be dead and Naruto would be Hokage already. Also Deidara would still be alive. Kubo-sama and Kishimoto-sama are the genius' for a reason.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konohagakaru Mission<em>**

**_Hitsugaya Toshiro and SoiFon_**

__1st day__

__When we first arrived we were surrounded by quite a few ninja, they were curious about why we were there and then a hollow showed up, the Quincy was the first to act because he was not in a gigai and shot an arrow at it. When he shot an arrow the ninjas almost attacked but they did not because Inoue was being the peace-maker she is. We had sparring fights with some of the ninja from the village and almost everyone got to spar but we were interrupted by two Arrancars and a bunch of menos grande. We quickly disposed of them and got to know what the village was like with the leader and the ninja we sparred with. They gave us three rooms to use, one for the girls, one for the guys and the one in the middle to have meetings with our group. We went to the hot springs, to much of SoiFon and my annoyance the ninja and some of our group had to have a splash war in the hot springs. Tsunade-sama did not really give us a choice so we went to make sure everyone was safe. Afterwards SoiFon and I went on patrol to see if there were any hollows or anything and found nothing so we retired for the night to patrol for tomorrow.__

___-Hitsugaya Toshiro and SoiFon-___

* * *

><p>They had finished the report and sent it via phone and Toshiro yawned, a bit tired. SoiFon went back to the girl's room and went to bed, only to be grabbed by Yoruichi and hugged, almost suffocated by the crushing hug before they actually went to bed. Toshiro went to the guy's room and sighed, hearing the others snore so he went back to the middle room and slept on the couch because it was so much quieter in there. After about an hour he had fallen asleep for the night.<p>

Toshiro woke up first, as always and made more green tea. The white haired captain smelled the tea and drank some of it. It seemed that this day would start off nice for him and Hitsugaya wouldn't have to yell at anyone, yet. Ten minutes after Hitsugaya had finished making the tea none other than Yumichika had walked in, primping himself even more.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, green ta this morning?" He asked and got a nod from the captain. "Thanks, I think the group needed this." He said and smiled after he sipped his tea calmly.

Some of the girls walked in, yawning and smiling gently. The ones who were up and smiling were Orihime, Yoruichi, Rangiku and Rukia. SoiFon was still yawning as she grabbed a cup of tea and sipped it. Inoue yawned loudly, making Rangiku giggle gently at the tired human girl and hugged her tightly.

"Inoue-chan, you're so adorable!" Rangiku cooed at the yawning girl.

"Too early to be energetic." SoiFon mumbled and handed each of them tea and to Orihime's request wasabi to put in hers which made SoiFon grimmance at Orihime's strange tastes.

After they all were up Toshiro and SoiFon told them the plan, that at least three of their group had to be with the ninja groups. They were going to be on guard for any hollow attacks and make sure that the ninja were safe from anyone or anything that could hurt them. They went to the Hokage's office to meet some of the ninja in there. Naruto smiled brightly, seeing their new friends.

"Tsunade-obachan, are they gonna go on missions with us?" Naruto asked and got hit upside the head by Tsunade because he called her obachan again.

"Yes, at least two of them will be with you, four teams and three per team. They are gonna be there for protection against hollows and other stuff like that and also, on your missions, show them what you got because I know each of you are strong and can handle A-rank missions. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi will be escorting the Kazekage, Gaara back home. Hitsugaya-sama, who will you have with them?" Tsunade was saying, all business-like.

"It will be Matsumoto, Yumichika, and I with Hatake-san's team, Kira, Kurosaki, and Kuchiki will be with Tenten's team, Madarame, Ishida, and Renji will be with Kiba's team, Yoruichi, Orihime, and SoiFon will be with Shikamaru's team." Hitsugaya said and they split off into their groups with the ninja.

"I get the shorty?" Naruto commented and the temperature plummetted again.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and hit Naruto. "You should keep those comments to yourself before you get killed by Hitsugaya-sama." She told him, watching Naruto rub the new bruise on his head.

"Fine." He said. "So let's get Gaara and Temari and bring them home."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and lead them out of the Hokage's office. "They are waiting near the front gates for us."

Kakashi and his team, plus the shinigami left for the front gate of the village. When they met up with the sand ninja Naruto smiled brightly, which Gaara had a small smile playing at his lips, then they left quietly. Everyone in their group was jumping from branch to branch quite quickly, making good time. About halfway to Sunagakure Village they stopped to eat. Since the shinigami had not used any of their reiatsu they didn't need food so they just drank some water to stay hydrated.

"After this we all need to write a report to Yamamoto-soutaicho on this mission." Toshiro said and looked at Matsumoto. "And you need to do your paperwork when we get back."

* * *

><p>Back in the Hokage's office they had just left and chilled at the training grounds, not getting any mission just yet because Tsunade had to give the D-ranked missions to some Genin and did not want to give her higher trained ninja those missions when there was a bunch of Genin right out of the Acadamy.<p>

"So why is that Naruto kid such a loudmouth?" Ichigo asked Lee.

"Because the POWER OF YOUTH IS GREAT IN HIM!" Lee exclaimed and Tenten shook her head.

"It's because he doesn't like being quiet and he wants to make himself known to everyone." Tenten told Ichigo, with a gentle smile. "He had a bad childhood and was alone with no family so we just let him be a loudmouth but we do hit him to try to get him to behave."

"That's why you're so violent with him, like my dad." Ichigo mused.

"Kurosaki's dad is a bit on the strange side, I mean, he wakes his son up by trying to surprise attack him. Isshin gets thrown out of the window a lot." Rukia told them with a laugh.

"Unohana-san is going to talk to my dad about how abusive he is, that will be funny to see him squirm in fear." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, the first mission that Naruto goes on with shinigami! Naruto is going to show them what he can do and annoy Hitsugaya even more. *devious smirk* The next chapter we will see what will happen on Naruto's mission, while the others will most likely go on mission themselves. The Akastuki will be showing their faces pretty soon. Those of the Akatsuki who died in the storyline will be alive because I like them, nya! Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it and if you have ideas I will love to hear them.<strong>

**Hitsugaya: I don't like that I'm stuck with the idiot of a ninja and Matsumoto. They are going to get on my nerves pretty quickly.  
>Me: Oh hush, you get to see the ninja in action soon.<br>Hitsugaya: I'm going to kill you for this! Sit Upon The Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!  
>Me: Calm down and drink some tea, your mission won't take as long as you think, well that is if no one attacks you guys in the woods. *evil laugh*<br>Hitsugaya: Shut the hell up.  
>Me: -to self- He's going to kill me... Soutaicho, help me!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**7th chapter, I'm really hoping that you guys are liking this. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. (unfortunately)**

**Naruto's Mission**

* * *

><p>Gaara was sitting in a tree, relaxing before they moved on again.<p>

"Gaara-san, do you want to eat anything?" Rangiku asked kindly and he shot her a look that made her look away. He intimidated her a little bit but she didn't show it.

They heard a rustle in the bushes and everyone went on the defensive. "Who's there?" Toshiro asked, his deep voice boomed in the quiet forest. Someone with a swirled mask, a black overcoat that had red clouds on it stepped out. He had his kunai in hand and the Gaara looked at him, a bit interested in the masked guy.

"Kyuubi's bearer is here. Did you notice that Deidara-kun?" Tobi asked, an annoying tone in his voice.

"So you still want me?" Naruto asked angrily. "Rangiku-san, Ayasegawa-san, Hitsugaya-san, can you buy me some time?"

They nodded and covered him for the time being. Naruto kept still as he drew the energy from nature around him into himself. He was going into sage mode to make sure that they couldn't do anything to them.

"So, have you seen Sasuke, your friend who you haven't saved?" Another person wearing the same thing as Tobi but with blonde hair. "I heard that he wanted to see you."

That did it. Naruto was getting pissed off, slowly going into his Kyuubi Tansformation. The energy from it made Toshiro shudder, feeling the evil eminating off of the young Jinchuuriki. Rangiku felt the same thing and shuddered a bit too. Yumichika was a bit worried too and he looked at the transformed Naruto. Naruto had a fox-like pressure emitting from him with only one tail. He attacked Deidara for his words. Toshiro was very cautious as he watched Naruto try to kill the two unknown ninja. They ran off and Naruto growled at them, then clawed at Tobi, tearing his arm a bit. The Akatsuki memebers retreated for the time being and Sakura started to try to calm Naruto down.

"What was that just now?" Toshiro asked, trying to figure out where the kid got that much power.

"Naruto has Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox sealed inise of him, he can tap into that power when he's extremely enraged." Kakashi replied and put a calming hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Relax Naruto, they were just baiting you. We need to get back to the mission and bring the Kazekage back to his village safely."

They picked up their stuff and started on their way again. Toshiro was talking to Naruto about his powers and how he did that. He was a bit worried that Naruto would lose control and attack them. Rangiku put her hand on Naruto's head and smiled. She told him that she thought that he had a strong reiatsu. Yumichika looked at Gaara and asked him if he had a demon inside of him too. Gaara nodded and kept walking. The girly-boy decided to talk to Kakashi about who those two were. He found out that they were an orginization called the Akatsuki, all the members are ninja who are fugitives from the great ninja nations. Yumichika was keeping this in mind for the future and for Toshiro to put in their report.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was giving Neji's team a mission to go to Suna Village to meet up with Naruto's group and the Shinigami that were with them got some stuff together to them. "We will get there before Naruto's group so that we can make sure the village was safe for them to enter." Neji told them and lead them to the village gate.<p>

They left quickly and made it to Sunagakaru beofre nightfall. The ninja were cautious and started to go around the village in teams of two. Kira went with they Hyuuga, Kuchiki went with Tenten and Kurosaki went with Lee. They patrolled the whole village and found nothing out of the ordinary. About an hour later they felt a strange reiatsu. Ichigo drew his zanpakuto and looked for it. He noticed an Adhujas stalking them and he attacked hit, destroying the hollow quickly. Neji saw Naruto's team walked towards them and bowed.

"It is safe to go in." Neji reported and lead the siblings into the village. The ninja and shinigami were surrounding them, keeping them safe, just in case.

"Thank you." Gaara said and walked with them to his office. "You may go now, tell Tsunade-dono that I thank her for being cautioius."

Temari nodded and left the office, leading the two ninja teams out of the village and gave Kakashi the money to give to Tsunade. The two groups left quietly.

"That was so boring!" Lee complained and Sakura told him to shut up.

"When we get back we will write a report up, then I need to write one for the Soutaicho." Toshiro told them and shunpoed a bit so that they could get to the village quicker. The ninja were keeping up with the shinigami pretty easily. "We will make it back tomorrow, first let's set up camp."

They stopped and started to set up some tents. Toshiro put up a barrier around where they were so for the night they were safe. Rangiku yawned loudly as she layed in sleeping bag and everyone else got ready for bed. In the morning they would be on their way back to the village so that they could do the reports.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 7, I hope it is still a bit interesting and that you guys like it. I'm really loving all of the reviews I'm getting from everyone, it makes me smile. Please don't forget to review and if you have any ideas you can tell me, I like them and they help me write faster. ^_^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, first off I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. No one had reviewed and I had writers block so I couldn't write anything for a while. This may be the last time I will update without at least one review because I don't have any motivation to write more without at least one. Thank you for waiting and drumroll please, the eighth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night Toshiro woke up with a start. He had heard something in the woods so he grabbed his Hyorinmaru and started to inspect what he heard. The temperature was dropping by the second because he was aggrivated that he had been woken up by a strange noise. The small white haired captain looked through the bushes and saw someone. The person was tall, long dark hair and red eyes. Toshiro woke up Matsumoto and she groaned until she had seen the strange man looking at them.<p>

"Should we wake up some of the ninja?" She asked grogily, waiting for orders from her captain. Toshiro nodded and proceeded to wake up Kakashi, Neji, Sakura, Naruto and two of the shinigami; Kira and Rukia.

"Th-that's Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki." Naruto whispered softly, nervous because he knew what the enemy ninja was there for. "He's here for me..."

The shinigami that were awake acknowledged this and went on the defensive. Itachi smirked when he saw this and tried to walk forward but he walked right into the barrier that Hitsugaya put up and broke his nose. Naruto giggled at this and smirked back.

"You can't get to me!" Naruto exclaimed and this made Itachi furious. The enemy ninja threw kunai and shuriken at them and it broke the barrier a bit. "Fuck..."

"You're such an idiot Naruto, go hide, now." Kakashi ordered and got ready to attack Itachi. "Itachi, leave now, you stand no chance."

"I can't take on a bunch of ninja, that's funny." Itachi said and the barrier broke. Toshiro and Rangiku drew their zanpakuto, ready to kill him. "I just wanted to know if you found my brother yet." Itachi said.

Toshiro attacked him and almost cut off the ninja's arm but didn't. Naruto was hididng in the trees, surprised to see the normally level headed captain attack so violently. Toshiro had frozen most of their campground and that made everyone wake up freezing almost to death so Matsumoto had to sheild them from the icy aura that her captain was emmiting. The cold surprised Itachi and he ran off quickly so he wouldn't get frozen to death by the annoyed captain.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked and his scowl deepened at the cold. "Will you stop trying to freeze us Toshiro?"

How Ichigo had said that last comment made the temperature drop even more. "IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO TO YOU!" Toshiro yelled at the top of his lungs, startling everyone by the sudden loud yelling.

"Taicho, please calm down, you'll kill everyone with the cold." Matsumoto said gently and shot a glance at Ichigo to make him apologize.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so fun to tease." Ichigo said and smiled gently. "I know your title I just like your name, that's why I say it."

Toshiro sighed and let the temperature warm up a bit. Since they were already up from what had happened they decided to pack up their stuff and head towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves. For their report they had told everything that had happened even the meeting Itachi in the woods and Toshiro getting pissed off. When the finally reached the village they went to the Hokage's office and fell asleep outside of it. A few hours later they woke up to Tsunade and her clones shaking everyone awake.

"So I guess it was a bit of an eventful mission." She commented as she saw them yawn in exhaustioin.

"Here's the report..." Sakura murmered as she handed the Hokage a paper and yawned again.

"Three Akatsuki members!" She exclaimed and pushed them into her office. "Itachi was the last one you saw, what was he doing?"

"He wanted to taunt me..." Naruto replied softly. "Can we go home and sleep yet? I'm tired Tsunade-obachan."

Tsunade had a vein pulse in her head before she sent them out of her office and back to their sleeping quarters.

"Damn that was annoying." Ichigo complained and plopped on his bed, yawning. "Bed time for us."

The girls had already went to their room to sleep when the boys were startled awake by Kiba yelling for them to get up. Ichigo grumbled when he got up and glared at the dog like ninja. "Go wake up the girls, we have stuff to do." Kiba told them and Ichigo groaned in frustration.

"Leave us be for now, we are tired, we will hang out with you guys later." Toshiro answered, saying what everyone else in the room was thinking. "Let us sleep and tomorrow we will do whatever you wanted us to do today."

Kiba nodded with a frown and left. "Finally I get some sleep." The white haired shinigami said and closed his eyes.

Each of the shinigami that had just came from a mission were exhausted. They were passed out in their beds until the next morning. The sun shone through the curtains and woke them up. Ichigo wasn't too pleased and Toshiro seemed to not be happy that it seemed like it would be their warmest day in the village yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I'm trying to write through my writers block and yeah. Please review, I will not update until I get at least one review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm still trying to get out of my writer's block so sorry I'm taking forever to update. So now for chapter 9 and I have no clue where I'm taking this story but it'll probably end up a bit interesting. This is gonna be the chapter that they play truth or dare, goodness this is going to get akward for everyone. *evil giggle***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>The day seemed too warm for the two ice zanpakuto bearers. Toshiro was a bit more tempermental than usual and Rukia had already beat up Ichigo for just calling her a midget. Today was not going to be the best of days for the Shinigami because of everyone's tempers. They started their day in the middle room so that they could go over what they will do if there is a hollow attack.<p>

"We should just go outside and enjoy this warm weather." Ichigo was saying and Toshiro glared.

"You know very well that the heat is not the best thing for either Hitsugaya-taicho or me." Rukia said and hit Ichigo upside the head for the twentieth time today.

"Didn't the ninja want to hang out with us and play a game today?" Orihime asked and everyone looked at her. "Yeah, they did. Let's go to their training grounds. They're bound to be there."

So they went to the training grounds and saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and a few other ninja. Sakura looked at Orihime who was waving frantically, trying to get everyone's attention. Toshiro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat down. SoiFon sat next to Toshiro and smiled at Yoruichi who was talking to Kakashi about training for the ninja.

"So what are we going to play?" Yumichika asked, not even interested in his surroundings.

"Truth or dare!" Sakura exclaimed and had everyone sit in a circle so that they could spin a kunai to see who was going to be asked. "I'll spin first."

The pink haired ninja spun the kunai and it landed on Ikkaku. Ikkaku sighed and looked at Sakura, not really happy that he was being forced to play such a trivial game.

"I pick dare." Ikkaku said before Sakura had the time to ask 'truth or dare' and he sighed again.

"Okay, I dare you to... um... Run around the village yelling I'm a cue ball." Sakura said and Yumichika laughed at his best friend.

"I am not a cue ball!" Ikkaku yelled and Renji held his friend back so he wouldn't try to kill Sakura. "Fine, I'll do it..." The third seat of the eleventh division sighed and started to flash step around the village yelling 'I'm a cue ball.'

"That is really mean, you know that?" Renji said and watched his friend come back to their circle. "He doesn't like that one of his superiors had already named him 'Baldy' and 'Cue ball' so next time don't make fun of his hair style, it's shaved."

Ikkaku came back and sat down. He was pissed off at Sakura but he spun the kunai without throwing it at her. The tip of the kunai pointed at Toshiro and the third seat of the eleventh division smirked.

"Truth." Toshiro said and looked at him with a bored expession.

"Do you have a crush on Matsumoto-san?" Ikkaku asked and Toshiro looked at him, half ready to smack him. He then looked at Rangiku who was blushing bright red.

"No, she's my Lieutenant, I don't like her like that, we are just comrades and friends. Have you seen how lazy she is? She doesn't even do her paperwork." Toshiro answered and Rangiku smiled. The Jyuubantai-taicho spun the kunai and it landed on his Lieutenant.

"Dare taicho." Rangiku said and smiled.

"I dare you to take all of Yumichika's hair care products and use them on Neji." Toshiro said and the two mentioned in the dare looked at the small captain.

"What the hell?" Yumichika asked and pouted as Ranigku went to the hotel and took all of the hair care products that he brought.

The day went on with them doing stupid dares and saying embarrasing truths. Sakura had to kiss Naruto and Tenten had to make out with the Hyuuga noble. Rukia and Ichigo had to tango and the others had to do other stupid things. It was funny watching Yoruichi and SoiFon kiss but everyone promised to not say anything to anyone after they got done with their mission. Before everyone had a chance to either tell a truth or do a dare some hollows showed up and Renji jumped up excitedly, ready to kick some hollow ass. It didn't take long but the Lieutenant of the sixth division destroyed every single one of the hollows that had appeared. The ninja were surprised at how fast the red headed Shinigami destroyed three menos grande. The rest of the day was less eventful as they went back to the hotel to relax for the rest of the night.

"Today was very interesting..." Yoruichi said and smiled gently. "We should start to get ready to leave, there hasn't been as many hollows as we once thought. Maybe we will be able to form an alliance between the Seireiti and the different ninja villages."

"That would be good, maybe we could train them in our ways and then they train us. I wonder if jii-san would go for it." Ichigo said and looked at Rukia.

"Soutaicho might, that is if he thinks it's a good idea." Rukia said and looked at the two captains that were sitting quietly.

"We could train them, they'd do well in my division because of their abilities." SoiFon said. "We just need to be careful so that we don't start a war between the humans and us. Let us go back to the Seireiti and bring only a few of the ninja with us so that we can try to make an alliance."

The Shinigami, one Quincy and human nodded and went to their respectful rooms for the night. It seemed like they were all excited to be going back home and they all went to sleep, well try to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry if you think this chapter is short, trying to write but my thoughts are kinda hard to write out sometimes. I hope that you all are liking the story and I feel bad that I keep updating very slowly.<strong>

**Get ready to see more of the Seireiti and ninja villages to work together. ^_^ Remember, if you do not review I won't update at all. Thank you guys all for your updates though. They keep me wanting to write more. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sumimasen, sumimasen! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. Please don't be mad at me taking forever. I'm trying to update sooner but you know how it is when you get busy. Since school is starting I can't go on every day so I will try to update as soon as I can, probably start writing in class when I get bored... Heh, I do not condone not paying attention in class I just have a good memory. I have a hard semester this year though, statistics, trans psych, and my performing arts, I'll have a lot to be doing. Sorry again for taking forever. Good luck for my senior year. Well, back to the story and this is finally chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>The guys room was woken up by a knocking at their door and the person outside of the door heard groaning from the inhabitants. Toshiro opened to door to see a tall man wearing and ANBU mask that look sort of like a cat's face with red and green markings on it. The other inhabitants of the room gathered around Toshiro and looked at him. They all seemed a bit anxious because of the mask the man was wearing.<p>

"The Hokage has sent me to get your group." He said and Toshiro nodded.

"Ayasegawa, wake up the girls and tell them to come out here." Toshiro ordered.

Yumichika went over to the girl's room and entered quietly. He went over to Yoruichi and SoiFon's bed to wake them up. The fifth seat of the eleventh division shook Yoruichi to wake her up and he got punched in the arm. Yoruichi woke up and realized that she actually hit someone and woke up SoiFon. SoiFon went and woke up the others when Yumichika told them about being summoned by the Hokage.

"Get up!" SoiFon called and some of them tried to go back to sleep to no avail. "If you go back to sleep you will face my wrath." She said and they all jumped up. "We are summoned to the Hokage's office so put some clothes on and brush out your hair.

The girls nodded and got ready fairly quickly and the guys did so too. Once they were decent the ANBU who was now introduced as Yamato led them to Tsunade's office. Yamato bowed to Tsunade once they were in there and stood near the door of the office after everyone got in there. Tsunade yawned loudly and looked at them and told them that they wanted to see if both of their society's could try to form an alliance.

* * *

><p>At the Senkaimon that SoiFon opened Toshiro was on his soul phone talking to the head captain about bringing some of the high ranked ninja to see if they could come with because the Hokage wanted to try to make an alliance. The Soutaicho approved so the ninja who were sitting on the ground near them got up and nodded. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Ino followed everyone into the dangai. They ran very fast so no one would get stuck in there. Once they got out Naruto and Ino were gasping for breath and everyone else seemed very refined as they walked towards the first division barracks.<p>

The ninja kneeled and bowed while some of the lower ranked officers kneeled with them. Yamamoto stood up and slammed the cane on the ground for everyone to get up and listen.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, report." Soutaicho said and Toshiro told him what Tsunade told them about forming an alliance between each other. "I see. Ninja, what do you think about this?"

Kakashi stepped up and rubbed the back of his head calmly. "We think that it is a great idea. The other elemental countries would probably agree. The current Kazekage is talking with our Hokage about both sides training with each other."

"It would be good for both societies. I have to call a mixed meeting to see what the other captains and lieutenants think." Yamamoto said and Chojiro nodded, sending a hell butterfly to each division head.

**Five Minutes Later**

* * *

><p>"So, Yama-jii." Kyoraku started after everyone was in place. "What are we here for?"<p>

"Konohagakurue's Hokage thought that it would be a good idea to form an alliance with us and both of our inhabitants train together and learn each other's different fighting techniques." The head captain said and all of the high ranked officers looked a bit interested in this. "What do you think?"

"It'll be so much fun!" Yachiru piped up and climbed down from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"It will give me a chance to study their abilities." Mayuri said and a sadistic smile spread across his lips.

"You will not be experimenting on any of the ninja." Yamamoto ordered and Mayuri scowled at that.

After a while everyone had given their two cents and Yamamoto made the decision to form an alliance with the villages. Naruto jumped up from his seat excitedly and Sakura hit him upside the head.

"Will you shut up!" Sakura yelled and Kakashi shook his head at his students. "_Kami_ you are such an idiot!"

"_Maa maa_." Kyoraku said and smiled gently at them. "Let him be excited."

"He's the dumbest ninja we have." Sakura muttered and sat down with her arms folded across her chest.

Byakuya and Neji had the same annoyed expression on their faces and Ichigo sort of laughed at that. Renji smirked and looked at his friend then at Rukia.

"Well, that is over with I will pick two captains and two lieutenants to go and Ichigo, you and your group will be returning home. I trust that you will be well behaved while you are there." Yamamoto said and looked down the line. Rangiku wanted to go back but she knew that the head captain would be picking two other captains and lieutenants that had not been there yet. Toshiro looked down the line and hoped that he would not be picked to go back because there would be a lot of paperwork already on his desk and he didn't want to deal with Rangiku not doing it while he was away. "Kyoraku-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Kotetsu-fukutaicho, and Abarai-fukutaicho you four will be going to these villages to try to form an alliance with these villages."

The four who were called nodded and looked at the six ninja who were ready to see the Seireiti and show the three new aquaintances around their village.

* * *

><p>After the tour of the Seireiti Ukitake had opened a Senkai gate for them to go back to Konoha with a letter from Yamamoto. The four shinigami and the six ninja ran back through the dangai towards the village. Two of the ANBU were waiting for them to come out of the Senkaimon to take them to Tsunade's office. Tsunade smiled at the shinigami who had walked into her office with the ninja.<p>

"It's nice to see that your leader thought that the alliance was a good idea. I have talked to the leaders of the other villages and they agreed to go along with this alliance." Tsunade said with a pleased tone. "I am the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade." She said and looked at the shinigami.

Each of the shinigami except for Renji introduced themselves and bowed with respect. Byakuya handed Tsunade the letter and she read it over.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_I, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, head of the Gotei 13 think that forming an alliance would be beneficial to both of our societies. I sent these four because of their personalities and their skill. I would like them so watch some of the ninja training and see what the acadamy there is like. I also was thinking that you might want to send a few of your ninja to attend our acadamy to learn what we teach our warriors._

_-Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni._

"Your leader seems very intelligent and sending some of our ninja to your acadamy is a good idea." Tsunade said and looked at them. "I think this will be a very good chance to learn of different cultures."

"So will some of us attend your acadamy?" Kyoraku asked lazily and Tsunade smiled.

"Of course, you'll have to learn our techniques if our ninja will be learning ours." Tsunade said and Kyoraku smiled at her.

"This'll be fun." Kyoraku said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I'll try to update quicker. Sorry if it's a bit short. That's it for chapter ten and I hope that you all like it. Remember no reviews = no update and I might send a caffinated Yachiru out to have fun. *evil giggle* she is dangerous when caffinated. Lol, see you all next chapter.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I have the worst writer's block. I can't figure out what to write, any suggestions?**


End file.
